everyone deserves their chance to fly
by stars4redvines
Summary: dedicated to roxie for christmas. multi-chapter. after peter saves a waitress from an exploding diner and rachel comforts a masked hero under the stars, they don't expect to meet each other again. so of course that's what happens.
1. defying gravity

**author's note: hi i'm stars4redvines and i'm the one bringing you this multi-chapter story which is dedicated to my lovely wife, littlemissdreamergirl who i love very much. roxie is so wonderful and supportive of everything i do and this is just a small gift for christmas. **i** will update this as soon as i can but i will be writing other stories, so i may not update as soon as i want. ****i am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so i apologize for the oocness of these characters. i hope you enjoy the first chapter of _everyone deserves their chance to fly_****.**

****unbetaed because i've been sneaky with these presents. so, any and all mistakes are my own which i will fix once i find them.****

**dedicated to: my lovely, beautiful, amazing, fabulous, any and all other nice adjectives internet wife and best friend roxie or littlemissdreamergirl for christmas.**

**warning: spoilers for glee and spiderman. sorry!**

**disclaimer: i do not own the worlds of glee and spiderman. i also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. i do not even own the laptop i'm using to write this story... oh well. :P**

* * *

><p>Peter was in his element as he swung through the air. He could feel his anxieties and worries fade and disappear as he let his instincts take over. He didn't have to think as he was swinging; he knew when to shoot his webbing, how much pressure he could put on it, when to release his webbing and just free fall through the air.<p>

He knew what it was like to fly.

* * *

><p>Peter was crawling up the side of a building when he heard the screams. With his sixth sense screaming in his head, <em>crawljumprunwebswingreleasejumpwebswing, <em>he sprung into action. Soon he was swinging to the source of the panicked screams; a diner off Broadway which was filled with ruthless gunmen and scared hostages. He gritted his teeth behind his mask as he saw terrified children cling to their parents and petrified waiters and waitresses huddling together. Peter's heart stopped as he saw one of the waitresses tending to another with gunshot wound in her arm.

He studied the diner in front of him and took note of escape routes. He took in a deep breath before pushing off the wall he was clinging onto and swinging through the window of the diner. He broke the glass and cause the screams to begin anew as the gunmen shot in confusion. He quickly managed to knock out two of the four gunmen in the confusion of his entrance.

People were scrambling out of the window as he fought the other two and distracted them from the fleeing hostages. "Oh come on," Peter said as he easily avoided their attacks, "My grandmother fights better than you! May she rest in peace."

His sixth sense hollered at him as he dodged their punches and bullets, _duckkickpunchdodgejabkickkneeduckgrabthrowpunchkickflipdodge. _Peter listened and fluidly attacked his opponents with swift kicks and powerful punches. Soon there was only one left, clutching his gun in desperation as his eyes frantically searched for an escape. Peter couldn't help but smirk in grim satisfaction as he stared at him; there was only one way out and it was behind him.

His grin slipped off his face however as he saw the gunman reach into his pocket and pull out a trigger. His eyes widened as he backed away from the man and looked behind him. He froze as he saw the waitress from before helping her friend out of the window. He spun around and faced the man before whispering, "Shit." He ran to to the window with his instincts shrieking at him to _hurryrunsprintescape!_

* * *

><p>Rachel had woken up that morning with a terrible headache. Her day had steadily gotten worse as she and Santana had to rush to get ready for work, end up running the last few blocks to the diner to try to be on time, end up being late there anyway and she still hadn't heard back from the director of Funny Girl.<p>

"Rachel, they're going to call you back," Santana insisted, as she attempted to comfort the anxious brunette, "They'd be idiots not to."

Rachel smiled at her friend and whispered, "Really? You think so?"

Santana placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know so."

Of course it's during that heartwarming moment that a bunch of gun wielding maniacs enter the diner.

* * *

><p>Rachel huddled along with the other waiters and waitresses as she desperately tried to remain calm. Which was difficult as she was trying to stop the gunshot wound in Santana's arm from bleeding too heavily. She could feel herself hyperventilating as she heard children crying and felt Santana's blood underneath her hand and between her fingers.<p>

Santana whimpered as she applied pressure and Rachel hastily whispered comfort, "It's okay Santana, we're going to get out and get you to a hospital, I promise okay, just focus on my voice, focus on my voice!" Tears slid down her face as she looked around the diner. One of the gunmen leered at her and she felt, rather than saw, the waiters and waitresses close around her and Santana.

Her head jerked up as she heard a window breaking. She spun around as the waiters and waitresses around them dispersed and ran towards the escape. She was in shock as she saw the red and blue blur fighting with the gunmen but was jolted out of it as Mark, a fellow waiter, put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Rachel? Rachel! Snap out of it!"

Shaking her head quickly, she stood up and gently grabbed Santana's legs. She nodded to Mark and he picked Santana up by her shoulders. Between the two of them, they carried her to the window while avoiding the fighters. Rachel winced as a bullet flew by her head and sped up as she hurried to the window. She was lifting Santana out to Mark when she heard Spiderman whisper, "Shit."

Rachel spun around to see the remaining gunman holding a trigger and Spiderman running towards her. She hastily scrambled to escape through the window as her mind screamed at her to sprint as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Peter didn't think as he saw the waitress struggling to escape the diner. He just scooped her up in his arms as he felt the rush of air and heat and debris at his back. He could hear her screaming as he swung away from the exploding building. He cast one look behind to see that the hostages were a safe distance from the diner and the police were talking to them. He continued to swing as his instincts roared at him to <em>jumpwebswingreleasejumpwebswing. <em>He could feel the girl in his arms hyperventilating and his brain finally realized that he had a passenger_._

He swung onto the nearest building and gently set the girl down onto the roof. He knelt in front of her and asked quietly, "Are you okay?" She stared at him with wide eyes and seemed to be having trouble breathing. "Hey, hey!" Peter said, alarmed, "Just take in a deep breath. In, two, three, out, two three. In, two, three, out, two, three. In, two, three..." He put his hands on her shoulders and repeated the mantra until she was breathing normally.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a tentative smile that relieved him, "I'm fine thank you." There was a pause where they stared at each other and she then said, "You're Spiderman."

"Yeah," he nodded, "That's me. I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman." She blinked up at him and slowly reached out her hand to cup his face. He tensed up, thinking she was going to try to remove his mask but when she didn't move her hand, he eventually relaxed.

"You saved me," Rachel whispered, frowning to herself before she looked at him with these big brown eyes that did weird things to Peter's heart that he was not thinking about. No sir, he was not thinking about how pretty she looked and how nice her voice sounded. Not at all.

He looked at her and sighed before saying, "It's my job. It's what I do."

* * *

><p>Peter swung through the city as he carried Rachel back to her apartment. She was behind him with her hands around his neck as they soared past the many buildings of New York city. He could feel her twisting her head around to stare at the passing skyline. She rested her head between his shoulder blades and his brain went to that place where he thought she was pretty and her voice sounded nice and... He shook his head as he took a sharp turn around a skyscraper. He couldn't think like that; he wouldn't.<p>

Rachel sighed as they reached her building and they landed on the fire escape outside her building. She released her arms from around his neck and stepped away from him. She wrapped her arms around herself as he rubbed the back of his neck feeling awkward.

"Thank you... Again." Rachel said quietly.

Peter nodded at her, "It's not a problem. Well I'll see you around..." He trailed off not knowing what else to say and berating himself for being so awkward.

He turned to shoot his webbing and swing away when a hand stopped him. He spun around with Rachel's hand moving from his shoulder to laying over his heart. He blinked as she stepped closer to him until she was directly in front of him, looking up at him under her thick eyelashes. He swallowed as his mouth became dry and he could feel his heart beating quicker under her touch.

She bit her lip and he averted his gaze as she said, "That feeling... Of being weightless and your feelings just evaporating in the air... Do you get that feeling when you're swinging?" She was looking down at her hand that was over his heart as she continued to talk, "It's the first time I've felt free in so long... Since everything with Finn and Brody and everything and I just..." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and whispered, "I just wanted to know if you felt the same when you're in the air."

He looked down at her and he slowly placed his hand over hers, "Yeah. I forget all my screw ups when I'm in the air. I'm free from my worries and insecurities..." He swallowed the lump in his throat as images flashed before his eyes; Uncle Ben bleeding underneath him, Captain Stacy lying in front of him, Gwen looking at him with desperate eyes as she fell... "I forget my mistakes and my guilt," he whispered quietly, as if afraid that this girl; this girl with the big brown eyes and soft voice and gentle hands was going to disappear when he confessed his secret, "I forget the people I've hurt and the people who have died for me."

The guilt crashed onto him as he saw the faces flash in front of him again and again until Rachel interrupted him, "You also forget all the people you've saved like the customers in the diner, the waiters and waitresses and me. You saved me." He ducked his head as she looked up at him earnestly, "No listen. You saved so many people and I'm sure that the people you've lost... I'm sure that they understand that you feel guilt for their deaths and that you miss them and... I'm sure they're proud of you."

Peter looked down at this girl who couldn't possibly know him or his inner turmoil but. But she was willing to try for this hero who had saved her, this boy who talked to her about flying. He swallowed as he thought about how he had shared more with her than he had with Mary Jane or Harry or even Aunt May and he felt something crack within him as she whispered quietly, "They would want you to know how proud they are of you."

He didn't say anything else; he just stood on the fire escape as a waitress pointed at the stars and he felt more complete than he had in a long time.

* * *

><p>Rachel hummed softly to herself as she waited to be called for her audition. Funny Girl hadn't cast her as their Fanny but she hadn't minded at all. She had brushed off Kurt's worry that she would blow up and simply looked for more auditions and focused on her studies. And now her she was auditioning for one of her dream roles: Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West.<p>

As she was called, she thought of standing under a star filled sky and talking about flying with a masked hero. She smiled to herself softly and walked in to the role of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Peter sighed as he sat at the dining table and watched Aunt May cooking in the kitchen. He remembered when she would laugh as she joked with Uncle Ben about what she was making for dinner but now she just looked tired. He thought of the waitress (why hadn't he thought of asking her name?) and what she said and he felt doubt creeping in. Uncle Ben wouldn't be proud of him now; working for the Daily Bugle, leaving Aunt May on her own...<p>

He spoke before he knew what he was saying and said out loud, "He wouldn't be proud of me." He noticed that the noise in the kitchen had stopped and that Aunt May was staring at me. He realized he had spoken out loud without meaning to. Aunt May put down the pot she was holding and walked over to Peter.

He looked down and found himself very interested in the grains of the table as Aunt May sat down beside him and took his hand. She started talking quietly, "Peter... I am so proud of the man you have become today. And I know your uncle would be too." Peter's head shot up to argue with her but she held up a hand and said, "Please just listen. Ben was so proud of you as you grew up and became the man before me. I know you too fought before he..." She trailed off as pain flashed in her eyes and Peter squeezed her hand in reassurance, "But he loved you so much. You were his hero."

* * *

><p>Peter looked up at the theater and asked, "Why are we here again?"<p>

"Because," Mary Jane said as she checked through her bag for something, "Jameson wanted someone to do a review for the newspaper and seeing as someone couldn't be bothered to come to the meeting yesterday, we were given it." Peter winced as she glared and muttered his apologies as he fiddled with his camera. He had been too busy saving a group of firemen from a burning warehouse to attend the weekly Daily Bugle meeting.

Trying to change the subject, he glanced at the poster and said, "So we're reviewing Wicked... Didn't we watch this in high school?"

Mary Jane looked at the poster and smiled wistfully, "Yeah we did. Gwen... Gwen loved it."

Peter looked down and again trying to change the subject, asked, "So we watch the dress rehearsal, interview the actors, snap a few pictures and then we're done?"

She frowned at him as she swept past him into the foyer, "We are not half assing this just because you hate the arts Parker!"

* * *

><p>Peter and Mary Jane sat down in a box and watched as the company went through their last dress rehearsal. The director was sitting several rows in front of them as she looked at the crew critically. Peter had snapped a few photos of the stage because it was pretty cool, especially the dragon clock. He had asked the director about how it worked and she had promised that he could examine it after the rehearsal.<p>

He fiddled with his camera and looked up as the orchestra started. He thought that the musical was pretty amazing, especially the actress playing Elphaba. He couldn't help but think she looked familiar but he couldn't place her. Although he was pretty sure the fact she was green at the moment was a factor. Mary Jane wrote throughout the musical but it wasn't until the closing number of the first act that she wrote so quickly.

Peter watched as Glinda glared at Elphaba and said, "Elphaba - why couldn't you just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle." Then she took in a breath and sang:

_I hope you're happy!_

_I hope you're happy now._

_I hope you're happy how you,_

_Hurt your cause forever,_

_I hope you think you're clever!_

Elphaba glared at Glinda and snapped back:

_I hope you're happy,_

_I hope you're happy, too._

_I hope you're proud how you,_

_Would grovel in submission,_

_To feed your own ambition._

Standing right in front of each other they both sang out:

_So though I can't imagine how,_

_I hope you're happy right now._

Glinda seemed to deflate as their words rung out throughout the theater and Peter could see Mary Jane frantically writing on her notepad as she watched the two on stage. Glinda reached her hand out and said beseechingly, "Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry." Then she sang:

_You can still be with the Wizard,_

_What you've worked and waited for._

_You can have all you ever wanted..._

Elphaba looked at her friend and whispered, "I know." She looked away as she sang:

_But I don't want it -_

_No - I can't want it,_

_Anymore:_

_Something has changed within me,_

_Something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by the rules,_

_Of someone else's game._

_Too late for second-guessing,_

_Too late to go back to sleep._

_It's time to trust my instincts,_

_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try,_

_Defying gravity._

_I think I'll try,_

_Defying gravity._

_And you can't pull me down!_

Glinda tried to reason with her friend:

_Can't I make you understand?_

_You're having delusions of grandeur._

Elphaba grinned as she shook her head and belted out:

_I'm through accepting limits,_

_'Cause someone else says they're so._

_Some things I cannot change,_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of,_

_Losing love I guess I've lost._

_Well, if that's love,_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy,_

_Defying gravity._

_Kiss me goodbye,_

_I'm defying gravity._

_And you can't pull me down:_

She paused before reaching out to Glinda, "Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do, together." She sang quietly:

_Unlimited,_

_Together we're unlimited._

_Together we'll be the greatest team,_

_There's ever been._

_Glinda -_

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em,_

Glinda took her hand:

_If we work in tandem:_

They sang together with smiles on their face:

_There's no fight we cannot win._

_Just you and I,_

_Defying gravity._

_With you and I,_

_Defying gravity._

Glinda looked away as doubt seemed to creep in and let go of Elphaba's hand. Elphaba didn't seem to notice and continued:

_They'll never bring us down!_

She spun around and asked Glinda, full of hope, "Well? Are you coming?" Glinda looked at her friend with sadness and whispered:

_I hope you're happy,_

_Now that you're choosing this._

Elphaba looked at her with pain in her eyes and Peter felt like he knew her all over again as she said, "You too." She sang quietly:

_I hope it brings you bliss._

Thy looked at each other for possibly the last time and sang together:

_I really hope you get it,_

_And you don't live to regret it._

_I hope you're happy in the end,_

_I hope you're happy, my friend..._

Soldiers swarmed the stage as Elphaba took to the air and he could see the smile gracing her face as she belted out:

_So if you care to find me,_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately:_

_"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_

_And if I'm flying solo,_

_At least I'm flying free._

_To those who'd ground me,_

_Take a message back from me._

_Tell them how I am,_

_Defying gravity._

_I'm flying high,_

_Defying gravity._

_And soon I'll match them in renown._

_And nobody in all of Oz,_

_No Wizard that there is or was,_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Glinda cried out as he friend flew over head:

_I hope you're happy!_

The soldiers glared at the flying witch and yelled:

_Look at her, she's wicked!_

_Get her!_

Elphaba declared:

_Bring me down!_

The soldiers yelled as fear and anger took over:

_No one mourns the wicked,_

_So we've got to bring her,_

Ephaba sang out and Peter could practically feel the awe from the director and Mary Jane:

_Ahhh!_

The soldiers yelled as the orchestra came to a crescendo:

_Down!_

* * *

><p>Peter stood outside in the night air as Mary Jane interviewed the actresses playing Glinda and Elphaba. They had decided that it would be better to take the photos when last minute adjustments weren't taking place and so, he had excused himself from the theater. He was looking at the sky when someone knocked into him. He could hear a squeal as they fell and he reacted before he had thought about it. He blinked at the familiar brown eyes looking up at him and very eloquently said, "Um..."<p>

She stared at him for a moment longer before apologizing profusely, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't see you because I was looking for my phone an-"

"It's fine," he interrupted as he set her back on her feet, "Just take in a deep breath."

Her head turned to him and he could see something flash across her face before she asked, "What did you just say?"

"Take in a deep breath," Peter answered and he watched as she finally caught her breath, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine thank you. I've just had a long day and I panicked when I fell."

He glanced at the theater and asked, "Rehearsals?" She smiled and Peter recognized her as the waitress from the fire escape and the witch owning the stage.

"Yes," She answered, "We open tomorrow so I don't know if I'll sleep tonight out of excitement." She ducked her head out of embarrassment but Peter smiled because he honestly thought it was cute. She blushed at his smile and admitted, "It's been my dream to star in a Broadway show and now..."

Peter wasn't sure what struck him the most in that moment; the fact that he had found this hopeful, wonderful girl that he hadn't been looking for or that they were having another heartfelt discussion under the stars. Then he saw her shiver against the cold and it prompted him to blurt out, "Would you like to get coffee?"

She stared at him for a moment before quickly nodding, "Yes, I'd love to! I know the nicest coffee shop just down the street but... I don't even know your name."

He extended his hand out to her and said, "Peter Parker at your service."

She grinned up at him before shaking his hand and they both looked at each other with bright eyes at the spark they felt, "Rachel Barbara Berry."

He smiled at her before he pulled her down the street and asked, "So where is this coffee shop?" She rolled her eyes before she skipped in front of him, still holding onto his hand, "It's just down here."

And that was their beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note: this is going to have two chapters probably; maybe three if i feel really inspired.<strong> roxie, i hoped you enjoyed this and that i didn't ruin petechel for you. <strong>**reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual spiderwebs while flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. thanks for reading.****

**songs used:**

**defying gravity - wicked**

**-stars4redvines**


	2. til kingdom come

**author's note: i'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story and i honestly don't have any excuses other than last year was super busy and stressful for me. but at least i actually finished this and i'm really kind of proud of this. this is amazing and it only cost me a few hours sleep and some blood, sweat and tears! no but seriously, i know i abandoned this story for a while but writing it again felt so amazing and therapeutic after a long, busy, stressful day and writing it for roxie was just a bonus.**

**thanks to everyone reading this story and virtual spiderwebs to nicholee33, Guest, Lena, Guest, Guest, Lex, Guest and Pally the second who all reviewed! :)**

**Guest: i'm glad you're enjoying the story and that you enjoy my other stores as well! :)**

**Lena: i'm glad you're enjoying the story and that you like the pairing! :)**

**Guest: i'm glad you're enjoying the story and here's the next and final chapter! :)**

**Guest: i'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

**Lex: i'm glad you're enjoying the story and here's the next and final chapter! :)**

**Guest: i'm glad you're enjoying the story and** **here's the next and final chapter! :)**

**i am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so i apologize for the oocness of these characters. i hope you enjoy the second and final chapter of **_**everyone deserves their chance to fly**_**.**

**unbetaed because i'm a terrible person and haven't updated in forever and i also actually felt inspired to finish this story. so, any and all mistakes are my own which i will fix once i find them.**

**dedicated to: my lovely, beautiful, amazing, fabulous, any and all other adjectives internet wife and best friend roxie or littlemissdreamergirl for christmas.**

**warning: spoilers for glee and spiderman. also some violence. sorry!**

**disclaimer: i do not own the worlds of glee and spiderman. i also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop i'm using to write this story… oh well. :P**

* * *

><p>Peter and Rachel's beginning was beautiful and wonderful as two very different people connected and began a new life together. It was a new beginning for two broken hearted people who slowly began to mend themselves and each other.<p>

Their middle… Their middle was slightly more messy and problematic as secrets unravelled and their lives changed irreversibly.

* * *

><p>Peter grinned as he swung through the air. He couldn't remember the last time his life had seemed so good; he had a good job, an amazing girlfriend and his popularity as Spiderman had only grown as he saved more and more lives. He whooped as he let go of his webbing and back flipped through the cold winter air.<p>

Peter continued swinging and swooping until he reached his apartment. He crawled through his window and quickly changed back into his ordinary clothes. He walked into the kitchen and grinned as he spotted the brunette singer standing in front of the oven.

He crept up behind the young brunette and wrapped his arms around her. She squealed as he spun her around and when he eventually put her down, she grinned up at him, "Hey you." Peter grinned down at Rachel and replied cheerfully before he kissed her.

She hummed happily against his lips before she spun out of his arms and danced out of his reach. He pouted at her playfully and smiled as she laughed at him. Rachel stopped after a moment and said, "I never heard you come in."

Peter froze for a second before lying easily, "Oh I just didn't want to disturb you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him and deadpanned, "So obviously the opposite of disturbing me is spinning me around in your kitchen." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to come up with an excuse before Rachel brushed it off, "Forget it. You're home now and can help me make dinner."

He pulled a face as she dragged him into the kitchen before handing him a knife and directing him towards the carrots that needed to be chopped. In times when he and Rachel would dance around each other attempting to cook, Peter felt like his kitchen had been designed under the presumption that too many cooks spoiled the broth.

The narrow space had been well suited to Peter when he had lived on his own, making quick meals before heading off to save people around the city but now with Rachel insisting on cooking him homemade meals and baking him delicious sugar cookies, the kitchen seemed small and cramped.

He was reminded of his thoughts about his tiny kitchen when Rachel stooped down to reach into a lower cabinet and she brushed against his thigh while he was at the counter. The knife slipped in his hand when he stiffened instinctively and he cursed his apparently malfunctioning sixth sense as he felt the sudden bite of his sharp knife. Peter dropped his knife and clenched his fist even as he felt the blood dripping through his fingers.

Rachel reached out to ease his fingers open and examine his palm with gentle, cool fingers, "You've hurt yourself."

He laughed self-deprecatingly, "Co-ordination's not really my strong point." She pursed her lips and he could almost see the memories of his past bruises and injuries flitting though her mind.

He opened his mouth to take her mind off of things he couldn't explain when she brought his hand towards her lips and placed a light kiss on his wound. Peter held in his breath as he watched her eyelashes flutter closed. She glanced up at him for a moment and then tilted her head towards the sink, "Wash this up please?"

He nodded as she let her hands drop away from his and shuffled past her to the sink. As the water poured over his hands and down the drain, he could hear Rachel singing softly near him. Peter could feel a smile tugging at his lips as Rachel stood on tip-toe beside him, reaching to the higher cupboards as he scrubbed his palm.

Peter laughed as she strained to reach the cupboard and held out a damp hand to steady her. She smiled at him gratefully and handed him a plaster. He rolled his eyes at her and applied it quickly before waving his hand in front of Rachel's face. Rachel laid her hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Alright then back to work." She then nudged him towards a basket of onions and a cutting board while she placed a lid on the large pot of water on the oven. She reached around him and grabbed a piece of bread while he scraped the contents of the cutting board into the pot.

Peter nudged his glasses up his nose using his shoulder while Rachel held out the piece of bread to him. He opened his mouth to question her before she pushed it into his mouth. He spluttered for a moment as Rachel calmly went back to her task and explained, "My Papa always puts a piece of bread in his mouth to stop him from crying when chopping onions."

He brought down a bowl for her and smiled as he felt Rachel begin working beside him. It just felt right to have her beside him all the time; having her with him made him feel safe and yet on the edge at the same time.

* * *

><p>Rachel hummed cheerfully as she spun around the actors and actresses on stage. She loved moments like these; when her life seemed so perfect and she just wanted to sing about it from the rooftops; she had her dream job, a wonderful boyfriend and her popularity and reputation as Broadway's new big star was only growing after each and every performance.<p>

She made sure to pinch herself every morning to convince herself that it was all real. That the dreams of that stubborn, kind, loyal and cut-throat girl from Lima, Ohio had come true even with the whole world against her.

Rachel smiled and bowed as the audience gave her a standing ovation at the end of yet another inspiring performance. She continued to smile even after the curtains had been closed one final time and chatted to her castmates as she made her way to her dressing room. She changed into her ordinary clothes slowly, relishing the time she could use to shower and remove her make-up.

She grinned as she eventually stepped out of the theatre, still on a high from the applause and the rush of performing on a Broadway stage. Rachel could hear the screams around her as she posed for photos, shook hands and gave out hugs.

She smiled as then cameras flashed around her and waved as she finally made her way past her fans to the street corner. Rachel raised her arm to hail a cab when she heard someone call her name. She spun around at the sound of her name and smiled as she watched a tall photographer shout out a goodbye to an attractive redhead before he made his way over to the brunette singer.

Rachel leaned up on her toes and brushed her lips against his before she pulled away, "You know you don't have to escort me home every night, right?"

He hummed quietly as he grabbed her hand and began swinging them, "I know." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed under his breath before he leaned down to graze her lips, "I like walking you home and making sure you're safe."

He thought she was about to start lecturing him about how she wasn't defenceless and could look after herself when instead, she squeezed his hand and muttered, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday when Peter and Rachel visited the graveyard. The air was cool and the sky was clear without any clouds. Rachel leaned heavily against him as they ascended the snowy hill. The graveyard was quiet and silent as though untouched by time. There were no mourners lingering over their lost loved ones and no dark processions marching through the silent property.<p>

Rachel truly had no business in the graveyard other than accompanying Peter as he mourned his lost friends and family. However, she found the cemetery to be a peaceful place; quiet and empty of distractions. There no frantic crowds, ringing phones or honking cars that made the concrete jungle what it was.

She sighed fondly as Peter took off his scarf and draped it around her neck to protect her from the lingering bitter chill in the air while they proceeded down the walkway. She slipped her fingers from his and moved her hand to the crook of his arm as they walked towards the graves, "Are you okay?"

Peter scoffed softly as he looked over the empty cemetery and spotted the graves. His throat tightened before he managed to squeeze out a strangled, "I'm fine." Rachel shot him a dubious look which he ignored as he knelt in front of the first grave. She was silent as she handed him the first rose and she stood back to give him some privacy.

He pursed his lips as he slowly brushed snow from the headstone in front of him. He dropped his head in shame as he whispered, "I'm sorry sir… I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep my promise and keep Gwen safe… I'm so sorry…" Peter knelt there for a few moments before moving on to the grave beside it and he could feel tears sting his eyes as he stared at the sparkling headstone beside Captain Stacy's.

Rachel moved with him and handed him another rose as he knelt in front of Gwen's grave. He reverently placed the rose against her white headstone and then leaned his head against it, ignoring the sudden cold of the marble. He sighed before he whispered, "Hi Gwen." He felt a sudden lump in his throat and cleared his throat as he tried to form the words he so desperately needed to say, "I… I just… I miss you Gwen and I'm just…" He ran a hand over his lips as he felt them with suppressed grief and heartache before he continued, "I'm so so sorry that I couldn't protect you… That it was because of me that you… That you…"

He fell silent as he closed his eyes. He leaned into Rachel's warmth as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to the top of his head. They stayed there in that position until Peter slowly stood up and brushed his fingertips against Gwen's name. He sighed once more before he grabbed Rachel's hands and led her to the final grave. He didn't bother kneeling and tugged Rachel with him as she placed a red rose in front of his Uncle Ben's headstone.

He smiled slightly at the concern on Rachel's face as she softly brushed away the snow on the headstone before he moved forward to pay his respects. He felt the lump in his throat make a sudden return as he attempted to make amends yet again with his Uncle's grave. He shook his head as he realised that the words wouldn't come before his head shot up as Rachel began talking, "Hello Mr. Parker. My name is Rachel Berry and I'm in love with your nephew. He talks a lot about you and I wish I could have met you in person. He loves you so much and I just wish I could have met the man who helped shape the boy beside me."

Peter closed his eyes as he imagined how Uncle Ben would react to Rachel and laughed quietly to himself when he realized how much Ben would enjoy her company. He would love to tell her all of Peter's embarrassing stories and delight in discussing anything and everything with her.

He opened his eyes as Rachel fell silent and he whispered, "Hey Uncle Ben. I miss you a lot. I think... I think I'm finally doing what you wanted me too. I'm finally being everything I could be."

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in front of the local animal shelter as she checked her calls. She frowned as she listened to her friend Kurt explain that he couldn't make it to the animal shelter due to a conflict. She rolled her eyes as he attempted to make himself sound like a martyr when he was really abandoning her to go shopping in the sales. She shoved her phone into her handbag and proceeded to spend her afternoon walking dogs and playing with kittens.<p>

She blew kisses to the dogs that barked after while she made her to the exit. The woman who was locking up waved at her and Rachel yelled out a goodbye before she stepped onto the dark streets. Rachel drew her coat close against her body as she felt the chill in the air. She walked leisurely down the street as popped her headphones into her ears and hummed quietly to herself.

She had been walking for five minutes when she saw a young boy running. He looked scared and panicked as he panted and scrambled away from whatever was chasing him. She ducked out of his way and took out her headphones as she watched after him. Rachel felt a sense of panic grow as she heard low and aggressive voices coming towards and she began to walk swiftly away from them.

However, her feet fell from underneath her when she felt a pair of hands shove her in back. She gasped as she hit the frozen pavement and could feel a scream building as the pair of hands grabbed her feet and began dragging her into an alleyway. She opened her mouth to scream before her head was yanked up by her hair and a palm slapped her across the face. Her assailant then grabbed her by the top of her arms and pushed her against a filthy wall. She trashed against him as she tried to get away but she was only met with a bruising grip on her upper arms and cruel laughter surrounding her.

Rachel srewed her eyes shut as her attacker pushed his body against hers and leered, "Well, well, well... What do we have here?" She gagged as she felt his foul breath fan over his face while his friends laughed around them. She whimpered as he tightened his grip on her arms and wished she was more like Santana and carried weapons on her; she had her pepper spray in her purse which was currently being rifled through by one of her attacker's friends.

She could feel tears sliding down her cheeks as she took in her situation and could only hold on tight to her one hope, "You'll never get away with this."

Her assailant laughed as he forced a leg between hers and hissed, "Oh yeah sweetheart? And who's going to stop me?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer when someone else said, "Me."

Her eyes widened as she saw Spiderman perched on one of the dumpsters near the end of the alleyway. She felt her attacker tense before he barked out, "Get him." She ripped her arms out his grip while he was distracted and tried to escape but he grabbed her legs and forced to the ground. Her heart pounded as she heard the fight happening in the alleyway. She was forced to her feet and sobbed as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a knife being pressed to her throat.

She screwed her eyes shut as she heard the man behind her growl out, "Don't move if you want to live." He then raised his voice, "Let me go or she gets it."

Her eyes shot open as she heard the fighting stop and a familiar voice gasp out, "Rachel." She desperately searched for a familiar face yet, all she could see were the bodies of her assailant's friends on the ground and Spiderman standing in the middle of them with his fists clenched. She watched with wide eyes as he slowly unfurled his fist and pleaded, "Please... Please just let her go."

Rachel's breath caught as she attempted to place the voice because the pure emotion in it tugged on her heart strings and her memories. Her attacker laughed behind her as he tightened his grip on her waist and his knife, "Not likely."

She watched as Spiderman tensed and then said, "Okay." She could feel herself hyperventilating as her fear rose at being let go with her attacker before Spiderman's mask turned in her direction and he whispered, "Just take in a deep breath."

Her heart and breath stopped as she heard the phrase and finally placed his oh so familiar voice in her head. She watched as he suddenly shot webbing at her attacker's face. He released her with a strangled scream as he attempted to rip the webbing off of his face. Rachel felt grim satisfaction as she elbowed him in the face and then drop kicked him to the ground. She was about to kick him again when an arm restrained her. She panicked and swung at her restrainer before she could identify his arm.

He pulled her into him and she couldn't stop herself from punching him as he tried to soothe her. She eventually collapsed against him in uncontrollable sobs before she whispered quietly, "Please get me out of here." He immediately took off with Rachel in his arms and swung far away from that cursed alleyway. He stopped quickly though and simply held her in his arms until she looked up at him and slowly reached for his mask. He bowed his head and let her as he recognised that the time had come for the lies to end.

Rachel's breath caught as the mask was finally loose in her hands and she was staring at a familiar face. Her heart beat faster as what she had valiantly been trying to deny was right in front of her. She hesitantly reached her hand up and cupped his cheek before she whispered, "Peter..." She felt him sigh into her hand and tried to slow down her racing thoughts, "You're... You're..."

He took in a deep breath and said shakily, "Yeah… I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman."

Rachel continued to look at him as she shook her head in disbelief, "I... I can't believe..." He buried his head in the curve of her neck as she began to hyperventilate. He could feel her nails digging into his arm where she was gripping him tightly. He held her as her breathing finally slowed down and she said quietly, "Please just take me home."

He pressed a kiss to her pulse point before he pulled back and nodded, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Peter sighed as he entered the bar and spotted Rachel with her friends. He hadn't spoken to her since that night when he had brought her home bloodied and bruised. He clenched his fist at the memory and urged himself to calm down before he did something reckless. He had bandaged her and explained to her how he had become Spiderman and she had listened attentively. However, he couldn't help but see the hurt in her eyes and the walls she had begun building around herself whenever she was near him. It had hurt him and he had left her alone for a week. However, not being around had only hurt him more and shown him much he loved and needed her.<p>

He had wondered how to make amends with Rachel when a plan had hit him like a thunderbolt. Soon now here he was, about to make a fool out of himself for her. He sighed again and made his way to her table before he stopped and took in a deep breath. Peter locked eyes with her uncertainly and approached Rachel with an outstretched hand before shyly singing:

_Steal my heart and hold my tongue._

_I feel my time, my time has come._

_Let me in, unlock the door,_

_I've never felt this way before._

_The wheels just keep on turning,_

_The drummer begins to drum,_

_I don't know which way I'm going,_

_I don't know which way I've come._

_Hold my head inside your hands,_

_I need someone who understands._

Rachel bit her lip before she took Peter's outstretched hand and began singing softly:

_I need someone, someone who hears,_

_For you, I've waited all these years._

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come._

_Until my day, my day is done._

_And say you'll come, and set me free,_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

_In your tears and in your blood,_

_In your fire and in your flood._

Peter smiled at her shakily as he entwined their fingers and squeezed her hand:

_I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,_

_I wouldn't change a single thing._

_The wheels just keep on turning,_

_The drummer begins to drum,_

_I don't know which way I'm going,_

_I don't know what I've become._

Rachel sighed as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers while they sang together:

_For you, I've waited all these years._

_For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come._

_Until my days, my days are done._

_And say you'll come, and set me free,_

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

Peter whispered softly into her ear:

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

Rachel shook her head as she stared into his bright eyes and sang quietly:

_Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me._

They never heard the applause that surrounded them as Peter tugged Rachel towards him. He untangled their fingers while he clutched her to his body and he pressed her lips to his with a sense of urgency she responded to passionately. She moaned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she weaved her hands through his hair.

Rachel felt like her legs were about to give out as Peter left her lips and nuzzled her neck. She sighed as she felt him place feather light kisses and Peter hummed against her skin at the sound. He pulled away and took in her glazed eyes, her flushed cheeks and her mussed hair before he leaned forward and pecked her lips softly.

He admitted against her lips, "I love you Rachel Berry."

He could feel her smiling before she breathed into his mouth, "I love you too Peter Parker."

* * *

><p><strong>author's note: roxie, i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it because this was for you angel. i also hope that i didn't ruin petechel for you.<strong>

**i truly loved getting to write this story and writing peter and rachel because even though i feel like i still don't have the characters completely written as they should be, i feel like i've come such a long way since i started writing this story. writing these characters was a challenge but it was one i looked forward to and it motivated me to write better. **

**i just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story one last time because you are the people who help me; you let me know what i'm right and wrong and how to improve and i'm just so grateful for the support shown for this story and pairing. reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual spiderwebs while falmes will be put out with a fire extinguisher. thanks for reading.**

**songs used:**

'**til kingdom come - coldplay**

**- stars4redvines**


End file.
